Puzzles
by Strawberry-Revolution
Summary: "I want to figure out why the hell this person has gone and killed three people and left letters on their wrists, what would bring someone to do this Arthur?"   Warning: Character death.   Being a detective isn't easy.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

I have no idea where this is going but I got sudden inspiration and decided to write :D

**Warnings: **_T just in case. Character death_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Hetalia._

* * *

><p><em>"15 year old Raivis Galante from Latvia was found dead last night…" Alfred Jones read aloud from a piece of paper he was holding, he looked up at his assistant, Arthur Kirkland. "Another possible murder…" The American sighed.<em>

_"Said to be a friend of Eduard Von Bock and Toris Laurinaitis, who were both found dead last month," Arthur answered, taking the paper from Alfred, who protested, as he hadn't finished reading it yet. Arthur grumbled before handing it back to him._

_"If there is a murderer running around out there, we're going to have to catch him or her, who knows what could happen next," Arthur murmured, "we need to get to the meeting, everyone will be wondering where we are otherwise…" The detectives hurried off._

_They had a crime to solve._

**###**

Upon arriving at the meeting they were greeted by the other attendees. There was a small amount of chatter in the room before the entering of Ludwig and his brother, Gilbert Beilshmidt. They sat down in the seats and the meeting began, a serious atmosphere looming.

"We're here today, to discuss the recent event of Raivis Galante's death," Ludwig announced, "believed to be a good friend of both Eduard Von Bock and Toris Laurinaitis, who were found dead last month," He took a breath before continuing, "Raivis was found with a stab wound to the chest along with several bruises and the letter 'L' scratched onto his wrist."

"Wasn't Eduard found with an 'E' on his wrist and Toris with an 'L'?" Roderich Edelstein asked, "a hidden meaning perhaps?" He tilted up his glasses as he began to rummage through his file to try find something. The letters had been pushed aside in the last meeting due to them thinking that there was no relevance to the deaths.

"'LEL' is not a word as far as I'm aware…" Arthur pointed out, "maybe there is someone playing with us, trying to build up the tension with these small murders, then they'll do something big, it is a little like a giant jigsaw puzzle and we need to solve it, what do you think, Mr. Jones?"

Alfred glared at him, "I told you to stop calling me that…" He grumbled. "Oh, and I can't think on an empty stomach," The other attendees looked at him with annoyance.

"Fine," Ludwig sighed, "Mr. Jones is very hungry, I'm sure you all are too, how about we all have some lunch so we can have some proper input and maximum effort, and where on Earth is Elizabeta?" He said before leaving, Gilbert following.

"Why must you demand that you eat all the time?" Roderich asked, standing up and leaving the room, Arthur glared at Alfred before following Roderich out of the room. Alfred realised he was in the room by himself and ran after them, scared that some sort of monster would attack him.

When everyone had seated themselves in the lunch room, Elizabeta Hedervary arrived, looking quite stressed. "Sorry I'm late, there was a problem with my car and my dog ran all the way down the street and almost got hit, then I got lost on the way here." She panted. Everyone looked at her and she suddenly felt a little awkward, she shuffled to go and sit next to Roderich, taking the sandwich he was holding and eating it.

Alfred was slowly becoming more satisfied while he ate a hamburger, Arthur looking on with disgust, wondering how he could eat such things. Arthur shrugged it off and tried to not watch him eat, it made him feel very sick.

After the short lunch break, they returned to the meeting and Alfred seemed to be a little more prepared to put in some effort. They took their seats and continued from where they had left off. "So, Mr. Jones, what do you think?" Gilbert asked, probably the biggest sentence he had said in the whole meeting itself. "Or are your ideas not awesome enough?" He smirked.

"I think we need to look at the connections of the victims to each other! If they were all friends there has to be something in common between them that would cause them to have to be killed! They all have a letter on their wrists, which acts as like a symbol! I bet if we can figure out what the hell those things are, we'll have this thing sorted out!" Alfred grinned, looking proud of himself.

The others stared at him in utter amazement. A good idea coming from Alfred Jones, not something that comes by that often, they began to analyse what evidence they had.

**###**

The meeting finished at roughly 4pm, they had managed to link the three boys together, close friends, had known each other for a very long time. But they could not figure out why they were killed, there was not enough evidence to figure it out.

"If we can't find a reason to why that these boys were killed, we'll never be able to stop this murderer," Arthur sighed, "there isn't much to work with here."

Alfred looked at Arthur in disappointment. "I don't care if we don't have much to work with, I'm not giving up until we figure this out, I want to stop this person from killing more people, because it is a very likely chance that it will happen if we don't come to a conclusion, Arthur, we can't give up!"

Arthur looked at him. Since when had he ever felt so deeply about anything like this?

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

I'm hoping the next chapter will be a little more interesting T_T


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**Warnings: **_T just in case. Character death_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Hetalia._

Blah.  
>I am sort of getting somewhere with this o.o<p>

* * *

><p>Arthur had ended up staying at Alfred's house for the night to keep an eye on Alfred as he wasn't going to go to sleep, even though Arthur kept bothering him about it. "No Arthur, I could be getting closer!" He snapped as Arthur asked him once more. "Just let me carry on..."<p>

"Fine," Arthur sighed, "forget it anyway, staying awake will only just make things worse for yourself, you don't appear to be getting any closer than we already are, maybe we should wait until tomorrow..."

"No Arthur, I have to do this now." Arthur shrugged before leaving Alfred's office and heading downstairs, having just about given up on the American.

Arthur picked up his phone and decided to call his brother and tell him that he wouldn't be coming home because he wanted to make sure Alfred was okay. He impatiently waited for the boy to pick up the phone.

"Hello, who is this?" The young boy asked.

"It's me, Arthur, I just need to call and tell you that I won't be coming home tonight because Alfred won't sleep and I'm getting a little worried, there are some snacks in the fridge for you if you get hungry." Arthur answered.

"But I don't like what you cook...can't I cook myself or eat noodles or something?" Peter asked.

"No! Don't cook anything, no noodles either, don't do anything stupid, I'm relying on you to behave for one night while I'm here, okay?"

"Fine," Peter sighed.

"Bye! Oh and remember, you better be in bed by nine, and remember to lock the doors!" Arthur added before Peter hung up on him. Arthur put his phone back in his pocket before wandering off into Alfred's kitchen, deciding he better make something for him to eat. 

**###**

Peter grumbled as he set down the house phone before locking the doors, realising that he'd probably forget before he went to bed. With the murders that had recently happened, Arthur had been constantly badgering him to stay safe.

Peter put the house keys on the kitchen table and headed up to his bedroom, he decided he'd go to sleep now, he was very tired. School was such a drag and really wore him out. Peter turned off the lights before lying in bed and closing his eyes.

He was later awoken by a smash downstairs, he rubbed his eyes as climbed out of bed. Was Arthur home? What did he drop? He opened his bedroom door, he could hear heavy footsteps downstairs. He was pretty sure that Arthur didn't wear big shoes. Peter quickly went into Arthur's room and grabbed the phone in there before locking himself in Arthur's bathroom. They'd went through what to do in an emergency many times.

Surely Arthur would call when he was on his way home. But there was someone in the house with him, that was the scary part. Peter dialed Arthur's number and held the phone to his ear nervously.

In what seemed like forever, Arthur finally picked up the phone. "What do you want...it's late..." Arthur yawned.

"Arthur, there is someone downstairs..." Peter said quietly. Arthur nearly jumped out of his skin and his heart felt like it had just exploded.

"Where are you Peter?" Arthur asked, with a serious tone to his voice.

"I'm in your bathroom, I'm scared, Arthur..." Peter answered, frightened. "I locked all the doors, I promise, but I woke up to a smash, the person broke in and they are now walking around downstairs."

"That's it, I'm getting over there right now...hold on Peter, call the police or something, I'm coming over, don't make any loud noises," Arthur warned. "Just don't worry I promise that I'll make it!" Then he hung up.

Peter put the phone down next to him and closed his eyes, feeling quite worried. Arthur would come home and save him though, he was really sure of that. 

**###**

Arthur didn't even bother telling Alfred where he was going, right now, Peter mattered, not him. He was so glad that he didn't live very far away from Alfred's place, he could run there, his car didn't matter. Arthur took off, running as fast as he could.

Arthur turned the corner as he ran down the street that they resided on, panting. He wasn't gong to give up, he was going to keep going and reach home. He dove his hand into his pocket and pulled out his house keys.

He stopped in front of the house and stuck his keys in the door before bursting into the house, he couldn't see anyone at first, he shut the door behind him. "Peter! Where are you?" Arthur called, He heard loud footsteps as he fumbled for the light switch.

"Hey! Who's that!" Arthur asked, he heard a door open upstairs, probably Peter deciding it was safe to come out now. Suddenly, Arthur felt a large weight tackle him to the ground. "Bloody hell!" Arthur yelled in shock as he was brought to the ground by whatever had attacked him.

"What are you doing here!" The other voice yelled in his ear, "this isn't your home!" Arthur stopped moving for a second when he realised who it was, that accent. It was French.

"Francis what the hell are you doing you git!" Arthur shouted, shoving the Frenchman off of him. The light flicked on and Peter stood at the top of the stairs in utter confusion.

"Arthur? I thought you were someone else," Francis answered, "I heard a window smash, I decided I'd come and have a look, couldn't find anyone though..."

"That didn't give you permission to come into my house!" Arthur growled, "wait so you didn't break in?"

"Non, non, the window was broken when I got here, but I can't think of anyone that would have wanted to do that."

"Francis, I suggest you go home," Arthur said, "I need to figure out what the hell just happened."

"Au revoir mon ami!" Francis waved, he opened the door and left. To be honest, Arthur was glad that that filthy frog was out of his house. Arthur looked up at Peter who was standing at the top of the stairs, still.

"Go to sleep, Peter, I'll clean up down here." Peter nodded as he shuffled off into his room and crawled back into bed. Obviously confused about the whole situation.

Arthur walked into the kitchen, the window had been smashed, probably by a rock or something similar to that. Arthur cleaned up the remaining glass and decided he'd call someone to come and fix the window. He wasn't planning on calling the police, he'd bring it up at the next meeting.

After disposing of the glass he found a rock on the kitchen floor. With a note attached to it reading : 

_You'll be next._

Arthur's eyes widened as he stared at the rock. It had to be a prank or a joke, or something. This wasn't happening, it really wasn't. Arthur set the rock on the side, he told himself he was imagining it. Arthur went upstairs to go to sleep, maybe his mind would be put at ease. 

_That night, Kiku Honda was found dead._

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

NYARHYUJSIAKF  
>It took forever to decided who to kill :(<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

**Warnings: **_T just in case. Character death_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Hetalia._

Blah.  
>I am sort of getting somewhere with this o.o<p>

* * *

><p>Arthur woke up the next morning to hear the TV downstairs, he grumbled as he got out of bed, prepared to tell Peter that he shouldn't have the volume up so loud. Arthur trudged down the stairs to see Peter watching the news. What a first. "Eyebrows..." Peter said quietly. "Someone else died..." Arthur looked at his brother.<br>"Who?" Arthur asked.  
>"Kiku Honda, a Japanese guy." Peter said, "that could have been us."<br>"Don't think like that, Peter! I'll never let _anything _like that get you, ever, it wouldn't have been us, it'll never be us, okay?" Arthur said quickly.

Peter stared in concentration at the TV screen. "I figured something out, Arthur."  
>"Would you care to enlighten me?" Arthur asked.<br>"'J' is the first letter for Japan." Peter replied. Arthur groaned, he _knew _that.  
>"I know Peter, I'm not stupid." Arthur grumbled.<br>"'J' is the letter found on Kiku's wrist, Kiku was from Japan." Arthur looked at his brother for a brief moment. "'L' was found on Raivis' and Toris' wrists, Raivis was from Lativa, Toris was from Lithuania and-"  
>"Estonia...Eduard was from Estonia!" Arthur finished. It took a twelve year old to figure this out, while six fully grown adults had no clue. It was so obvious.<p>

"I need to call the others, this is something they need to know." Arthur said.

**###**

Later in the morning, a meeting was held. Arthur took Peter along. They weren't the last to arrive, Ludwig, Gilbert and Roderich had already arrived and were seated. There were extra chairs at the table for Francis and Peter, the only reason Arthur brought his brother along was so he wasn't at risk at home.

Eventually, Elizabeta and Alfred had arrived, Arthur was surprised to see that Alfred had even managed to get out of his home. Alfred looked disappointed in himself, he probably hadn't got anywhere closer at all.

"Arthur, can you tell us what you have discovered?" Gilbert requested, leaning back in his chair, balancing on the back legs.

"Well, last night, one of my windows was smashed purposely with a rock," Peter placed a rock on the table, "this rock had a note close by to it, which sent out a threat to me and Peter," Peter also placed a note on the table. "Now, Francis, my neighbor, had heard disruption around my house and decided to enter and try find the cause, not thinking that we were in the home, he saw the broken window and wanted to see if there was any problem." Arthur paused for a moment. "Now, something that was brought to my attention this morning, was something that my brother had noticed involving the letters that have been found on every victims wrist." Arthur nodded at Peter, who nervously stood up.

"W-well, while I was watching the news this morning, I noticed that Mr. Honda had been found with a 'J' on his wrist, and I instantly thought of the other three victims and realised that all these letters were very strange..." Peter's confidence was slowly rising. "Mr. Honda was from Japan, and Japan begins with the letter 'J', then I saw that this links with Raivis, Eduard and Toris as they all were found with letters on their wrists, and they were all the first letters of the countries they are from, Latvia, Estonia and Lithuania." He glanced at Arthur who gave him the thumbs up. "But, I don't know what it all means, we were sort of hoping you guys could help figure something out." Peter sat back down.

"How very odd," Elizabeta whispered, "something to do with their countries? How horrible!"  
>"I've been doing my own research and it appears that Eduard's father had got into a fight a while back with a loanshark," Roderich said, "I suggest that this person could have had something to do with Eduard's death, but there has to be more than one person if it is this confusing."<p>

"Wasn't Eduard's dad also involved slightly in this sort of business?" Peter asked, not thinking, "I talked to Eduard once and he said his dad had been involved in the detective line of business, maybe this person or people are trying to get inside this whole organisation?"

Why was Peter making sense? Alfred grumbled when he realised that he had most likely just been beaten out by a twelve year old boy. Not even a proper teenager, yet he is still smarter. He probably just boosted and helped this case out even more, Alfred was wishing he had managed to get any closer.

"Eduard's father did leave this very organisation five months ago, he realised that this job was a danger if any criminals got back out and he was scared that it was endangering his family." Ludwig recalled, "I remember it very clearly, but he's obviously got himself in a bad patch right here."

"It must be horrible for him, he's lost a son, possibly due to his past job, now he must be so sad," Elizabeta sighed, "I'd hate it if anything ever happened like that to me."

"Wait a moment!" Alfred exclaimed. Everyone stared at him, surprised to see him suddenly get involved. "We need a list of all the people the Eduard's father managed to successfully catch, we need to see who has been released recently or has managed to get out, that way, we will be able to find out who is up to this! It has to be revenge!"

"Very well," Ludwig sighed, "Gilbert and I will get onto that, once we analyse the data, we will probably be one step closer, thank you Alfred." Alfred felt pretty proud of himself, he glanced over at Peter, who seemed to have lost interest and was gazing out the window. Alfred was honestly hoping that the kid would be disappointed.

"I suppose we all better have a break, I'm going to to go take Peter to get something to eat, I didn't bring any food today, it was such a rush to get out of the house." Arthur said, "I'll see you all in an hour or so," he and Peter rose to their feet and left the room.

"Peter is so lucky that Arthur didn't bring any food," Gilbert smirked, "I feel so sorry for him, he has to eat his food everyday." Alfred and Elizabeta snickered slightly at his remark. Ludwig and Roderich glared at him, clearly not amused at his statement.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

I have no idea where this is going anymore T_T

I've sort of figured out who the bad guy is :D


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

**Warnings: **_T just in case. Character death_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Hetalia._

I am surprised at the recent thoughts on who it could be, but my lips are sealed. Thanks for the reviews guys, I'm always nervous about reading them, normally because I'm scared people are all like "Nyah you are so bad a writing and you should stop writing because you're so bad at it!" It's happened before T_T Anyway, without further ado, Chapter 4.

* * *

><p>Alfred watched them leave and turned to look at the other attendees. "How does that kid know so much about this?" Alfred asked, glancing at Ludwig.<br>"He is quite a clever boy, wouldn't expect it really, I suppose he is brighter than he looks." Ludwig answered, "anyway, Gilbert, we should go off and try find a list of how many people Mr. Von Bock managed to catch, we will meet you in this room in an hour." Ludwig stood up and left the room, Gilbert followed shortly after.

Elizabeta, Roderich and Alfred all glanced at each other and decided they might as well go and do something, not necessarily useful, but they didn't want to wait around for an hour.

Ludwig and Gilbert were doing some lurking around in the archives, "During the time Mr. Von Bock worked here, he managed to figure out seven cases, in which seven people were jailed." Ludwig analysed. Gilbert flicked through a blue file he had found, he was obviously quite bored.  
>"Four of them are out, free." Gilbert read from a piece of paper. "It has to be one of those four."<br>"Which four are these?" Ludwig asked, looking up from what he was doing.

"Lovino 'Romano' Vargas, Ivan Braginski, Basch Zwingli and Feliks Lukasiewicz." Gilbert listed, "we need to narrow this list down and figure out who it is, four people, they can't be that hard to track down and interview..."  
>"But that is also quite dangerous, if one of them does happen to be the killer, there could be a large danger of them trying to attack us, and the fact that they are probably in hiding, it could be hard to find any one of them." Ludwig sighed. "This is going to prove to be very difficult."<p>

"We should start with people who know these guys, relatives, friends, once we get to know them, they could help us get to the bottom of this." Gilbert shrugged.  
>"I don't think that they would take very lightly to us trying to track down their loved ones to possibly arrest them again," Ludwig groaned.<p>

"Well, Lovino is related to Feliciano Vargas, who we both know and is a friend of Antonio Carriedo." Gilbert paused for a moment. "Ivan Braginski has two sisters and has had communication with the three boys that were found dead, not as much Kiku, Basch Zwingi has a little sister and was once friends with Roderich, who we have here," he took a deep breath, "and finally, Feliks Lukasiewicz, though to be honest, he was very close to Toris so I have no clue as to why he would've done it."

"It doesn't mean that he didn't do it, Gilbert, there could have been a fight between them, maybe Feliks got mad and just acted a little too strangely," Ludwig suggested.  
>"But why would he go and <em>repeat <em>these killings to all sorts of people leaving these weird letters scarred on their wrists?" Gilbert questioned.  
>"That is a very good point, we need to keep going before someone else dies," Ludwig sighed.<p>

**###**

Arthur looked at his younger brother, their walk had been silent. "You did very good in there, Peter, you know, you could be just like me one day..." Arthur smiled, trying to start conversation. Peter nodded slightly, unsure of how to really answer that question. As Arthur wouldn't dare buy his brother a hamburger or anything increasingly unhealthy to eat, he decided to settle with fish and chips. Normally he would've made a nice homemade meal, but it had been and was still going to be a very busy day.

Of course, Arthur couldn't just dump his brother or leave him alone somewhere, not if this maniac knew where he lived. Arthur couldn't even begin to imagine what he'd do if he lost Peter, especially since he was so young and had so much ahead of him. He had a whole lifetime to live.

Peter ate his food on the way back to the building, he was very thankful that his brother hadn't cooked him anything. Upon their arrival, Peter and Arthur took their seats. Roderich and Elizabeta were having a conversation about Gilbert and his personality. Arthur didn't even try to join their conversation, it'd be a bit awkward.

A few minutes after, Gilbert and Ludwig arrived, with a lot of files and sheets of paper. Roderich and Elizabeta immediately went quiet. Gilbert set down the array of files he was holding on the table. Ludwig held up a few of the sheets of paper. "In my very hand, I hold, some of the clues, that could bring us one step closer to bringing this killer down, if Mr. Jones' theory is correct, of course." Arthur looked down at the sheets scattered on the desk. _We are really getting closer _he thought to himself.

"Speaking of which, where is Mr. Jones?" Ludwig asked.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Blah.

At least there was a lot of involvement of Gilbert and Ludwig~ Yay.

For the record, the 'criminals' were just randomly picked as I couldn't decide - but they are all going to be involved in the story.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**

**Warnings: **_T just in case. Character death_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Hetalia._

Before I continue I want to thank the reviewers so far ;3 **Memoranda****, ****MadzJoker & Pureh.**

If this didn't sound cheesy already, your reviews make me wanna continue :P xD

So Chapter 5.

* * *

><p>"Maybe he went to go eat one of his ridiculous meals..." Arthur suggested, "he is <em>always <em>hungry.." He glanced at Ludwig, who shrugged.  
>"Anyway, we should probably get started, if he comes in late, we can lecture him about it then," Ludwig nodded, "Okay, well, we should coordinate this properly so this doesn't become as hectic as it always and already is..." Ludwig sighed, "so, Roderich, Elizabeta, you need to do some more research on Basch Zwingli, Gilbert and I will look more into Lovino Vargas...considering that we do know his brother, you, Arthur, you need to find out as much as possible about Feliks Lukasiewicz." Ludwig paused for a moment, "that leaves Alfred with, Ivan Braginski."<p>

Upon mentioning his name, the American burst into the meeting room. "Sorry about that, Mattie was having problems so I was just helping him out," He announced, he looked at the unamused faces of his colleagues. "What? Did I miss something?" Arthur and Peter glared at him for a moment, of course he missed something he was _late__.  
><em>

"Alfred, you are going to do some work on Ivan Braginski, a suspect in these murders," Roderich sighed, sipping some of his tea, which ended up spilling out the cup and onto him. He shot a look at Gilbert who was trying not to laugh at the 'fail'. Elizabeta chuckled and helped him clean up. Ludwig groaned.

"Is work always like this for you?" Peter whispered to Arthur, "they are all so funny, I thought grown ups didn't care for a sense of humor."  
>"Actually, they are always like this...I suppose you'd find it funny," Arthur smiled. Peter stared back, not sure if it was an insult or not, he shrugged.<p>

"So this Ivan guy could be the killer?" Alfred asked loudly, "I'm so gonna bust this guy,"  
>"Who's to say that is him..?" Arthur looked at him, "it could be any of the guys."<br>"Even if it was one of the others, you wouldn't be much help, you barely even contribute," Alfred said back. Arthur stared at him, confused.

"Don't talk to my brother like that!" Peter exclaimed, standing up. Arthur patted his shoulder and Peter immediately sat down.  
>"Did you just call me useless?" Arthur asked, slowly rising to his feet.<br>"I think I just did," Alfred laughed, taking a step forward.

"Umm...Ludwig?" Roderich asked, looking over at the German, who had his face in his palms.  
>"You two, shut up," Ludwig said loudly, sitting back up, rubbing his head slightly.<br>"Fight, fight, fight, fight," Gilbert repeatedly whispered to himself, earning himself a glare from Elizabeta from across the table. He slowly drifted out from his chant and eventually went quiet.

"At least my brother and I managed to bring us somewhat closer to even figuring out a tiny bit of it, we managed to figure out the whole letter on the wrist thing, you git," Arthur snapped.  
>"But I was the one who suggested we go through the records of people that Mr. Von Bock arrested!" Alfred replied.<br>"Forget it, I refuse to argue with someone as childish as you," Arthur grumbled, sitting back in his seat.

"At least he chose to behave more like an adult," Gilbert laughed, "Alfred, give it a rest, just sit down,"  
>"Fine..." Alfred grumbled, taking his seat, ignoring the stare he was earning from Peter from across the table. Ludwig began to hand out the different files to each of the others.<p>

"I really doubt that Feliks did it..." Arthur quietly told himself. Peter looked up at his brother.  
>"Wasn't he quite close to Toris? Why was he in trouble anyway?" Peter asked.<br>"I think it had something to do with either fraud or robbery, I do doubt it was a revenge plot to get back at Eduard's father, because he wouldn't have killed his best friend would he?" Arthur told his brother.  
>"Or Eduard and R-Raivis..." Peter said, looking down. That's right, Peter knew Raivis and was sort of close to him.<p>

Soon enough, the meeting room had filled with quiet chatter, pairs would be debating and the only other person who was really alone was Alfred who was reading through the papers boredly, mumbling to himself. "This Ivan guy has killed someone before." Alfred pointed out to the others, "so he has experience in murder."

Arthur sighed as he flicked through a few pages of the file. He looked up as he suddenly got an idea. "I'm arranging a meeting with Feliks," he said, "in one of the interview rooms here, to be safe."  
>"So soon?" Ludwig asked.<br>"Well as far as I'm concerned, Feliks has never killed anyone, and wouldn't kill his best friend and his friends, if you get where I am going here," Arthur answered.  
>"I think Arthur is right," Gilbert nodded, "once we get it narrowed down a little more, it will be easier to figure this out and we all know here that the chances of it being him are very low."<p>

"Well I suppose as you are investigating him, it is your choice if you want to get interviewing him straight away...you might want to arrange it for next week." Ludwig suggested. Arthur nodded.  
>"I'll be sure to get in as much research as possible for then, now I'll be right back," Arthur answered, scooping up his phone and leaving the room with the paper to call Feliks.<p>

"He got so quick into it," Elizabeta smiled, "you can tell he obviously wants to get all this stuff sorted out,"  
>"But he did it a little too soon, I mean, as soon as you hand him the files he immediately wants an interview," Alfred said, "why so quickly?"<br>"What is your problem?" Roderich asked, the tea stain on his shirt had dried now. "Can you stop getting at him?"  
>"At least he is trying," Peter said. Alfred looked at him for a moment.<br>"You don't even work here, you aren't even old enough to work at all," Alfred pointed out.

"Leave the kid alone, Alfred," Gilbert sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

I have no clue what I am doing xD

The last bit there is like how they say he isn't a country during world meetings / ignore him because he isn't a country.  
>Since he doesn't work there  isn't old enough to work anyway. Alfred sort of questions that a little.  
>That's just me being weird T_T<p>

asdfghjkl.

Ah. I'm gonna start the next chapter now ^_^ I feel suddenly motivated.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**

**Warnings: **_T just in case. Character death_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Hetalia._

Yay. Chapter 6.

Enthusiasm. Yay.

Arghhh. I get the feeling this story is going to drag and will take a lot of chapters T_T Ah well, writing is fun :D

* * *

><p>"Alfred, I suggest you go outside and cool off," Elizabeta said, "you are not in a good mood and maybe you will calm down from whatever has put you in such a foul mood."<br>"Fine," Alfred grumbled, standing up and leaving the room.  
>"Ignore him," Elizabeta smiled, turning to Peter. "You must be bored, didn't you bring anything to entertain yourself?"<p>

Peter looked up at the Hungarian woman that was talking to him. "Yeah..I brought my DS but I forgot my earphones so I figure it'd be a little loud and I don't like playing without sounds or I can't see what is going to kill me." Peter explained. Gilbert suddenly let out a loud laugh, Ludwig looked at him, with a slightly disturbed look on his face.  
>"Well! Your awesomeness has the very solution!" He announced, pulling out a pair of earphones from his pocket, "you can borrow these."<p>

Peter smiled as the Prussian handed over the earphones. "Thank you! Yes! Now I can play!" Peter said happily. "I'll give these back to you when this is over," He smiled. Plugging them into his handheld console and beginning to play. It was clearly keeping him occupied.

"At least now he won't be able to hear anything that ends up going stupidly wrong for the rest of this meeting." Roderich said. "So, Elizabeta, what was it you said about Basch?"  
>"Ah, well, he has committed murder before, he's still in prison, fortunately, so it'll be easier to get hold of them there in order to talk to him." Elizabeta nodded.<p>

"He probably hates himself after it, apparently his little sister saw it and he was so annoyed with himself for killing someone in front of her eyes." Ludwig sighed, "you could try talk to her too, she could know something, how he acts, and so on."  
>"I knew him when we were kids..." Roderich said quietly. "Do you think he has really changed so much, that he has even killed someone?"<br>"Well he pleaded guilty, he obviously knew what he'd done, personally, I never thought of it as on purpose, I always thought that it was an accident." Elizabeta answered.

**###**

Arthur closed his phone and put it back in his pocket. He took out the other piece of paper in his pocket, _oh, the note from last night... _he thought to himself. As he stared at the note he thought that he'd seen this handwriting somewhere before. As he focused more on the note, the door next to him opened and Alfred came out the room.

"What has you in a bad mood?" Arthur asked, putting the note back in his pocket, watching Alfred with his green eyes.  
>"I got told to leave because I need to 'cool off' according to Elizabeta," Alfred grumbled.<br>"What did you do now?" Arthur asked, "I'm pretty sure that this is the sixth time that you have been told to 'cool off."  
>"I did nothing, they just keep falling for your little brother, they must think he is so adorable or something, oh come on, he is a twelve year old, get over yourselves," Alfred sighed.<p>

"I'd rather you not talk about my little brother like that," Arthur growled. "What has got into you lately? All of a sudden you are acting like a cold, heartless git and it is stupid."  
>"Its your fault anyway," Alfred murmured back to him.<br>"Why is it my fault? Why is it my fault that you are completely changing attitudes all of a sudden?" Arthur asked, his voice raising.

**###**

_Two months earlier_

_"You're way too nice Alfred, you always go around, being nice to people," Arthur smiled. "Is it some sort of act to get people to like you or what?"  
>"I just want to prove to people that I am a hero, a nice, awesome hero," Alfred answered, his face full of pride.<br>"It is a little strange though, I have never had to tell anyone that they are too nice, but you are too nice in a way that it doesn't even seem real." Arthur pointed out._

Alfred looked at the Brit, "what do you mean by that, exactly?" He asked.  
>"Don't get me wrong or anything, but it seems that after the murder of that woman, you have been acting much nicer, in quite an unusual manner," Arthur answered.<br>"So you want me to act like a jerk?" Alfred asked.

_"No, no, no! I didn't mean that, where the bloody hell did you get that idea from?" Arthur said quickly.  
>"You just seem to be implying that you liked it when I was being stupid," Alfred answered.<br>"No, I just think that it's weird that your behavior suddenly changes in a matter of days, weeks or months.."  
>"Whatever..."<em>

_**###**_

"Where did that Alfred go?" Arthur asked, "you know, that one that held doors open for people, didn't try beat out little kids or get jealous of them, help people out, feel so passionate about things?" Arthur asked.  
>"Would you just make up your mind!" Alfred growled. "One moment you want me to be a jerk, the next you want me to be nice again!"<br>"I never said that I wanted you to be a jerk!" Arthur shouted, "I was saying that it was odd, and that was two months ago, are you still not over it?" Alfred didn't answer.

"Besides, it's obvious when there is something odd about you, it's so easy to tell if something is wrong, Alfred, you're a terrible actor." Arthur left and went back inside the meeting room. Leaving Alfred standing there.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

****I noticed some very weird mistakes while reading through this. T_T  
>Anyway, on the bright side, Peter now has friends :3<p>

yay.

This still looks like it'll drag on for another bunch of chapters.


End file.
